This disclosure relates to determining one or more dynamic processes for a reservoir in a geological formation occurring over geological time.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
Reservoir fluid analysis may be used to better understand a hydrocarbon reservoir in a geological formation. Indeed, reservoir fluid analysis may be used to measure and model fluid properties within the reservoir to determine a quantity and/or quality of formation fluids—such as liquid and/or gas hydrocarbons, condensates, drilling muds, and so forth—that may provide much useful information about the reservoir. This may allow operators to better assess the economic value of the reservoir, obtain reservoir development plans, and identify hydrocarbon production concerns for the reservoir. Numerous possible reservoir models may be used to describe the reservoir. For a given reservoir, however, different possible reservoir models may have varying degrees of accuracy. The accuracy of the reservoir model may impact plans for future well operations, such as enhanced oil recovery, logging operations, and dynamic formation analyses. As such, the more accurate the reservoir model, the greater the likely value of future well operations to the operators producing hydrocarbons from the reservoir.